of love and revenge
by skye1011
Summary: well its about this girl called skye shes an anbu black ops member not realy that gud at summaries and i dnt wanna spoil the story so youl have to read to find out pls read and review thnk u! Deidaraxcc
1. the meeting

Story: (Skye's POV)

Chapter 1

The light shining brightly through my window it was a Monday morning about 6:00am I think anyway I was awakened by a banging noise downstairs I got up pulling on my clothes I wore a baggy short top that ended at the last rib the sleeves of the top where short that hung low off my shoulders underneath that I wore a short sleeved fishnet top meeting with a black mini-skirt which led to a pair of black fishnet tights. I then pulled on my black buckled boots then I opened the door that led to a empty hallway leading to the stairs hung on the walls where pictures of my parents and me when I was younger I quietly went to the stairs and looked over the railing to see a strange man dressed in black I had no idea who he was or how he got in but that didn't matter I grabbed my Konoha headband that was hanging over the rail and tied it tightly around my waist, as I walked quietly down the stairs taking in the detail of the intruder he had short brown hair brown eyes donning a completely black outfit.

'What sort of man breaks into a house in broad daylight especially one dressed in all black?' I thought accidentally standing on one of my dog's toys making it squeak the man turned around quickly looking at me, I froze as he darted towards me with a kunai held in his right hand snapping to my senses just before he managed to hit I dodged his attack spinning around kicking him in the back sending him into the wall the crashing noise awoke my father and he quickly ran down the stairs seeing the man in a heap on the floor he had been knocked out by a thirteen year old. That was five years ago now I'm eighteen I have waist length black hair my usual outfit consists of a black buckled bustier with a black mini-skirt leading down to black fishnet tights and black boots with silver chains hanging off them my Konoha headband tied around my waist. I am now a Jonin and a member of the Anbu Black Opps on par with the most elite ninja's.

I've been an Anbu Black Ops for about 3 years now I haven't received any major injuries yet luckily well my team is highly respected for their skill we haven't failed an operation yet though I don't realy get on with too many people for some reason they tend to stay away from me my team doesn't understand either.

"Hey, Lee!" one of my team mates shouted as their friend Rock Lee from Might Guy's team walked towards us.

"Hi," he replied.

"So how's life doing you?"

"Fine one question though why on earth does that girl in your squad dress that way?" Lee asked not noticing that I was standing right next to them.

"The same bloody reason you wear that stupid getup because I like to wear this outfit!" I yelled slapping him across the face and storming off.

"There that answers your question besides you should lay off her she's a nice person once you get to know her," my team mate defended as I walked away.

I decided to go for a walk through the forest before heading home.

As I walked along the dusty track through the dense forest I heard a noise as if someone was following me but I couldn't tell who it was or how strong he or she was they were cloaking their chakra levels obviously meant to conceal their identity and exact whereabouts. I walked on slowly keeping my guard up at all times.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to come through here,' I thought looking around.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind me I turned quickly to see a man with long blonde hair with a ponytail that tied a bit of his hair highly set on his head with part of his blond hair covering his left eye his eyes where a dazzling bright blue colour this man was donning an open long black jacket which had red lining on the inside and a red cloud insignia on it underneath that was a black fishnet vest top covered by yet another black vest top both revealing his stomach area with that he wore black trousers around his ankles just below the knee he wore white leg things2 leading to black ninja sandals.

I froze to the spot readying a kunai preparing for a battle.

"Hey, I'm not here for a battle yeah," The man said unusually adding yeah on to the end of his sentence.

"Then what are you here for?" I asked still standing in a fighting stance.

"Nothing realy just thought you looked interesting so I decided to follow you yeah," He replied yet again adding yeah on to the end.

"Me interesting yeah right!" I shot back standing up straight.

"Well compared to everyone else you are I mean I saw the argument you had with the bowl cut haired weirdo yeah."

"What about it, it realy wasn't that important still why were you following me?" I asked pressing for an answer knowing full well that I probably wouldn't get one.

"Because yeah,"

I sighed, "I give up, and I'm not going to bother to ask cause I won't get an answer will I?"

"Nope," he answered finally not putting a yeah on the end, "Yeah,"

'Well that victory was short lived' I thought.

I just stood there unable to stop myself from laughing at his unusual way of talking although it was kinda cute how he always added yeah onto the end of his sentences I just couldn't hold back any longer and started laughing.

"What are you laughing for? Yeah," he said tilting his head to the side in a confused manner.

"The way you always add yeah onto the end of your sentences," I answered still giggling.

He lifted his head up slightly and started to laugh.

"Now what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing much just how you find that so amusing," He replied finally giving a straight answer and without the yeah.

I stopped laughing and turned to walk home thinking nothing of him following me.

"Where are you going?" he inquired yet again walking behind me.

"Home and why do you insist on following me if you want to follow me at least walk beside me so you don't look so suspicious whilst your doing it," I said, "wait why did I say that I mean why on earth are you so adamant to follow me? And why me?"

He caught up and started to walk beside me still remaining adamant not to answer that question.

"You realy do wanna know don't you? Yeah," He said looking at me.

"Yeah actually I do, I mean wouldn't you find it suspicious if you were being followed by a complete stranger that you don't know?" I replied.

"Well that would depend on his or her intentions if someone was only following because he wanted to get to know this person technically doesn't mean he's a stalker or a murderer with criminal intent does it?" He replied looking at me.

"No I guess that doesn't," I replied quietly.

"Then why do you insist on keeping your defences up? Yeah" he said noting the kunai I still had in my right hand.

"Erm…I'm afraid I don't realy have an answer for that," I laughed.

"I may… You insist on keeping them up to create a wall of protection around yourself to stop people from getting close to you to prevent yourself being hurt, yeah," he replied calmly.

I stopped and stood there rooted to the spot "How the hell did you get all of that from me holding a kunai in my hand? Whoa wait how long exactly have you been following me?" I asked with surprise at his answer.

He stopped and turned to look at me, "since this morning, yeah," He said calmly.

"You're kidding right please tell me you're kidding I never noticed until now I mean its 4:00 in the afternoon and It took me this long to notice I mean I'm an Anbu Black Ops I should be able to tell well before now that I was being followed!" I said in shock that I never managed to catch him before now.

"Well it just shows that I'm a skilled ninja, yeah," he said continuing to walk onwards.

I caught up 'Ninja I never even noticed he had a headband,' I thought looking at him finally noticing a headband with the hidden rock village's insignia on it although unusually it had a slash across it.

"I thought ninja only had a slash on their headbands if they were a missing-nin?" I questioned slightly slowing my pace.

"That's because I am I'm a missing ninja of the rock village, does that bother you?" he asked with slight concern in his voice.

"No not realy," I replied not giving it a second thought.

"I'm Deidara by the way, yeah," he said not taking too much notice of where he was going and walked straight into a post.

I just stood there and laughed at him then replied, "My names Skye,"

He turned and laughed at himself for walking into the post.

"Anyway I've got to get going my fathers expecting me," I said walking towards home.

"Okay, well I'll see ya around, yeah," he said vanishing in a poof of smoke.

I laughed and started walking towards home yet again.

After about half an hour walking through the streets of Konoha I finally reached my house opening the door to see that my father had company.

"Skye your back," he said rather surprised.

'Why is he so surprised, he was expecting me home by now anyway,' I thought walking across to the kitchen going into the fridge for some food.

Then it hit me the people in the living room are Anbu council members.


	2. a shocking discovery

Chapter 2

'The Anbu Black Ops Council why are they here' I thought wandering to the fridge to look for some food picking out an apple. Then walking back through the living room past my father and up the stairs I didn't dare ask anything. I walked into my room it was a neutral cream colour my father didn't appreciate loud colours like blues or anything bright unfortunately all that was hanging on my wall was a single photo of my mother, father and me when I was younger before she was murdered by an unknown assailant even now they still don't know who did it although people have been saying that it had to be someone close to her because there was no defence marks on the body or any sign of a struggle. That's what made me want to become a ninja I guess that I was driven by revenge but that feeling had slowly faded although sometimes I still wish I knew who killed her I still remember what I saw so clearly It makes me cry whenever I think about it:

_I was about 5 years old it was a cold rainy night about twelve o'clock I woke up to the sound of a scream and naturally wondering what it was I got out of bed and walked to my door slowly opening it but only enough to see out of I looked around to see no one was there I walked across the dimly lit hallway to my parents room where I saw the light was on I pushed the door open to see my father cradling my mothers bloody lifeless body in his arms the blood dripping down onto his clothes I stood there glued to the spot tears welling up in my eyes. But one thing out of the whole night has stuck with me more than anything was the look my father had it wasn't of concern it was of contempt as if he was glad that she was gone I remember that he hadn't even cried once even at the funeral he didn't cry. _

I always thought my father acted strange when he was around her but I never thought anything of it that is until recently tomorrow is the eve of my mothers death he hasn't been acting like himself rather than being his cheerful outgoing self he was acting serious or was it that this is how he actually is was this a front just to cover his real personality. 'Or the secret that he killed my mother…no I shouldn't think that it isn't possible is it?' I sat most of that night pondering over that thought until I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with a knock at my window I got up realising I was still in my clothes I walked over to the window and pulled it open to see an Anbu messenger at the window.

"What is it?" I asked the messenger turning to my door to make sure no one was listening "Okay continue," I said letting the messenger come in.

The messenger leapt quietly forward landing next to my neatly made bed.

"Your mission is to assassinate the Anbu council member Yashiro Koshiu," The messenger said quietly "any questions,"

"Yes I do have one why he's an Anbu black Ops council member?" I asked trying not to make my voice too loud.

"According to recent intelligence reports he has been associating and letting out classified information to rouge ninja who oppose this village," the messenger said calmly, "is there anything wrong with this mission or should we pass this on to some one else?" he asked.

I stood for a second trying to decide what to do…"okay I'll do it," I said heading to my draws picking up my Konoha headband and tied it around my waist.

"Oh and there's one more thing, this mission is for you and you only it doesn't involve any of your team members." He said jumping out of the window then vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

I walked over to my door pulling it open and went down the stairs through the living room to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned to see my father standing just behind me.

"I…I got a mission," I replied slightly faltering at the look on my fathers face.

After that I turned and opened the door as I left I heard him say "Damn it... I thought I told Yashiro not to give her any more missions!"

As I walked into town I thought trying to figure why my father would say something like that 'no I can't think about this right now I need to get on with the mission at hand,' with that I jumped onto the roof and started heading for the Anbu council building, I got there thankfully undetected I hid just out of sight waiting for the right moment watching Yashiro through the window at one point I thought id be seen as Yashiro came and opened his window. He then turned away heading back for his desk that was by the window facing the closed wood door yes this was the moment to kill him I drew one of my twin swords jumping swiftly and quietly of my perch on a branch of a nearby tree through the window I stood for a second behind him unnoticed then I grabbed his head pulled it back and swiftly cut his throat his warm blood running down the sword I held in my right hand I let go of him sure he was dead how could anyone survive a clean cut of the throat the most vital part of survival is the first five bones and the wind pipe once severed its almost an instant death I let go of his head letting his cold dead body flop forward onto his desk letting his blood seep over his documents whilst I was there I thought id have a little look around his desk to see if I could find any information. I opened the first draw pulling out what looked like a letter I looked at the name of the sender at the bottom of the page it was my father Kohiru I decided I would read it to see what this was all about my eyes scanned over the letter:

_Yashiro,_

_Firstly you mustn't let this letter get into the hands of anyone but yourself I'm afraid well need to get rid of the evidence that points to me for the murder of _Koshaina the only evidence that remains is Skye we can't let her find out that I plan to kill her a week from now I'll make It look exactly the same as Koshaina's death that way it will look like the same unidentified killer they would think that it was the same killer and that it was a targeted operation of finishing off what they had originally started. I also want the council to stop sending Skye out on missions this will ensure that I have her in my sights at all times that way it's easier for me to monitor her movements to prevent her finding out about this and also keeping her unharmed till I get to her,

I thank you for standing by me all this time I'm afraid if she found out about this she would return the favour and kill me first keep this as secret as possible.

Yours,

Kohiru

'So that's why he's been acting like this!' I thought with tears in my eyes finally realising that my mother's killer was right next to me all along. I jumped back out of the room as people ran into the room realising that Yashiro had been murdered.


End file.
